All The Things She Said
by Pocket Rat
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOIYURI FICS. I REPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOIYURI FICS. RR
1. Part 1: Prolugue

(Marron/Pan) Pocket Rat: This is a GAY/LESBONIC fic. If you are weak stomached or just don't like gay/lesbonic relationships, don't read. Don't own DBZ or 'All The Things She Said' by T.A.T.u; so don't sue!! Enjoy!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'All the things she said'  
  
I bit my lip, trying to block out the screaming of my parents. They were angry, mad at me. My lover wrapped her arms around me, feeling my pain. Tears clouded up my vision, I looked away.  
  
"How could you!? After all that we've taught you? You go out with your own gender!!" my mother screamed. I stared into her ice blue eyes, so much like hers, my eyes were; and the shape of my face, my mouth, my nose. I was a copy of her, no more, no less. I just love a woman; my own gender. Big threat.  
  
' All the things she said'  
  
My black hair was falling out of its messy bun, the tears rolling freely. My face was smacked several times; it stung terribly. I placed a hand on my lover's swollen stomach, feeling the life growing. Not mine. His.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pocket Rat: This is just the prologue! Don't worry, the whole story will start next chapter. But till then.... REVIEW!!! 


	2. Part 2: Bra's Party!

Pocket Rat: Hello! My my, I wish people would review. That way I can update faster. Oh well. *sighs* I do NOT own DBZ or 'All The Things She Said' by T.A.T.u., so don't sue!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'Running through my head'  
  
I stretched my arms out as I sat in my bed; new dawn, new day, same old stuff. B-O-R-I-N-G. It's just boring. Eat, spar with papa, eat, watch TV, eat, sleep; the same thing EVERY day. I wish I could just morph it into a new type of reality, where there's always a bad guy, like with Grandpa 'Geta: or Grandpa Goku.  
  
"Pan, are you awake yet? You're late!" Mama yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Late for what?" I asked.  
  
"You're supposed to go to Bra's congratulation party!"  
  
"Oh shit!! Thanks mama!" I brushed my hair quickly, brushed my teeth, got dressed in a orange top and blue jeans, tied on the bandana I'd worn since I was little, ran down the stairs, grabbed my car keys, and left to the party.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I arrived quickly, Marron coming out to greet me. She ran over, stopping and panting in front of me.  
  
"You... made it!" she gasped out "Bra didn't think you'd show up."  
  
"Well she was wrong wasn't she?" Marron nodded, her blonde hair bouncing with her movement. She wore a pale pink tube top, and a jean skirt. Her hair was pulled up in two pigtails.  
  
'Running through my head'  
  
"Let's go!" I raced her to the backyard, laughing the whole way.  
  
"Pan look out!!" Marron screamed. I faced my head forward, toppling over someone. That someone was Vegeta. I was resting on his chest; he was glaring. He grunted, and pushed me off.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!" I stood up, watching him as he walked away. I sighed as Marron ran over. "It's hard to believe that we're, Vegeta and I, are related, isn't it Marron?"  
  
We watched as Goku walked behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around him. Vegeta pushed him off, walking away. I laughed, looking at Marron.  
  
"I'm still uncomfortable about the first guy I had a crush on being with your grandpa..." Marron mumbled. I giggled.  
  
'Running through my head'  
  
"Pan! You made it!" Bra ran over, hugging me.  
  
"Yep.... What was the party about again?" I joked. Of course I knew what it was about; Bra had been accepted at Jetina, a highly advanced scientific college. And I go to the college here in Satan City: cheap, but fun: the number one party college.  
  
"Very funny Panny." Bra mocked. I growled. Marron giggled.  
  
"What's so funny over here?" A voice from behind us asked. We turned seeing the long time gone Goten.  
  
"Uncle Goten!!" I squealed, hugging him. He patted my back, hugging me in return. "I'm so glad your back! How's the army?"  
  
"Boring. Haven't fought since I joined. Have you seen Trunks?" I giggled, remembering the two best friends turned lovers.  
  
"He's over there, at the snack table." He ran over. Over all of the talk we could hear the two lovers reunited joy. (A.N.: They are NOT getting' jiggy wit it!! Just happy!)  
  
"I still can't believe it..." Bra mumbled.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That we're double related."  
  
"'Double related'? What's that?"  
  
"My dad is with your grandpa and my brothers with your uncle. I'm your aunt and your cousin." I nodded, finally getting it. Takes awhile for the Son family, except for my dad of course, to understand things the Briefs family understands like a snap of the fingers. And yet my great grandpa was a genius. Go figure.  
  
'All the things she said'  
  
Getting bored with all the chitchat Marron and Bra were talking about; I wandered around the crowd. Piccolo and Vegeta were meditating against the same tree, the birds singing around them peacefully. And next to me was a barrel of water balloons. Guess what happened next.  
  
Grabbing four water balloons, I stealthily approached the two men. They didn't budge. 3-2-1, the countdown ran through my head as I crouched behind a small hill. I tossed the water balloons at both of them. Two direct hits. Vegeta blared Super Saijyan, glaring around.  
  
"Who threw that!?!?!" he yelled. I laughed, running away from the scene of the crime.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pocket Rat: REVIEW!! 


End file.
